Suns out Puns out
by SoldierMason
Summary: Enjoying a quiet afternoon together, Blake and Weiss inquire about their fiery girlfriend's past. Yang did try to be serious - she really did. Sometimes it just can't be helped. All rights go to creators or RWBY and the Book of Life.


Blake, Weiss and Yang lay on Blake's bed, a little squished together but somehow the trio managed to make it work. Blake lay against Yang's chest in front of the huntress-in-training, while Weiss rested against the brawler's right side. It was a quiet and calm Saturday afternoon. Ruby decided she wanted to go out to Vale with Penny in the morning, so she was bound to come rushing in, in an hour or two. Because of the limited time they still had alone, they decided they might as well spend it together as the couple they are. Although at peace and happy, Yang itched to do something besides sit around. She wanted to go out with them, but Weiss was yet to grow comfortable with public displays of affection. Her father wasn't yet informed of their… developed relationship, and he wasn't quite fond of anything that strayed away from tradition. Due to this, she wasn't yet ready to go public, particularly when she was together not only with a girl, but two girls. Yang might have wanted to flaunt about her two wonderful girlfriends, but she cared about Weiss more than her childish needs. "Hey, Yang?" Blake asked, breaking the blonde out of her thoughts.

"What's up, kitten?" Blake ignored the nickname, the only hint of her mild annoyance was a small twitch of her cat ear.

"How was Patch, growing up?" she continued. Yang tilted her head to the side to glance down at the faunus.

"Patch? What makes you ask?" she questioned, uncertainly. Blake shrugged her shoulders. The conversation now caught the heiress' attention too. They both shifted to look up at the brawler, making the girl look between the two, very much confused.

"Well…" Weiss decided to finish the query. "I know you and Ruby are pretty open about most things, but you surprisingly don't talk much about your home." Yang looked thoughtful for a moment, taking it in.

"Yeah… I guess. I mean it just never came up," she finally replied.

"Well, we're interested now. How was Patch, growing up?" Blake repeated her earlier question. Yang took a moment to think, running her hand through Blake's hair.

"It was really nice," Yang muttered, lost in thought. "Our house, it's close to the ocean. Perhaps a… 30 minute walk? If you walk a similar amount in the other direction, you come to this cliff which has a beautiful view of the forest. If you came there at a particular time in the afternoon, the wind shifts just right and you can faintly smell the salt in the breeze from the ocean." She paused, glancing down at the girls who were listening avidly. She grinned, "I loved that wind. You could say it blew me away ." It took a moment for the pun to sink in before a groan escaped both girls.

Weiss swatted her arm, "You just had to ruin it, didn't you." Yang smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to the heiress' brow. She winked as she pulled away, leaving a faintly blushing Weiss behind.

"Maybe?" she shook her head, before delving back into her thoughts. She shifted a little before continuing, "Patch is a large island, but it has few Grimm and is pretty sparse. The closest town is an hour away by foot, but there are a few villages scattered here and there too. Because Grimm sightings are infrequent, there aren't much hunters living there. Well, not those who are still in the business. Farmers on the other hand…" she stopped and looked at Blake, grinning. "Hey, Blake?" Blake raised an eyebrow, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"When does a farmer dance?"

"Yang I swear to oum if-"

"When he drops the beet !" Yang states proudly, smiling uncontrollably. Weiss facepalmed while Blake sighed as she rested her head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Blake, how did we end up falling in love with this doofus," Weiss sighed, slightly muffled due to the hand.

"Well Weissy," Yang interrupted any possible reply from the faunus. "You were probably swept away by my charm and amazing quit wit."

"Yeah," she deadpanned, "how could I possibly reject you."

"Not me, after all… rejection is all about who you no ." There was a silence.

"Was that… another pun?" Blake stated, blinking.

"Kill me now," Weiss replied, resting back against the brawler, said girl throwing an arm around her to pull her close.

"Now now, don't hate," she chided the two teasingly. "Do you want to hear more?"

"Puns? Or about Patch? Because I really don't think I can manage any more of your bad humour," Blake teased back.

"Ha ha," Yang rolled her eyes. "Anyway. Patch. Where was I? Oh, right. Sparse. Patch was pretty sparse. Me and Ruby-"

"Ruby and I," the heiress corrected.

"-would mostly just goof off or play around the house," Yang continued, ignoring the correction. "From simple tag or hide and seek, to imaginary battles or other scenarios. It could get a little boring with just the two of us since…." she paused, trailing off as she got lost in memories. "Since Summer passed away," she finally finished, receiving a gentle hug on either side of her. She was grateful, but smiled at them to show she was okay. "So, because Ruby and I ," she repeated, emphasising the correction as she smiled at the heiress, "would get bored, we'd drag Zwei into the games too. Now that was fun."

"What did you do to that poor puppy," Weiss questioned, wide eyed.

Yang chucked slightly, shaking her head, "Nothing bad obviously. We took some time to train him. He can now do some pretty neat… although probably unnecessary tricks." She was about to continue before another devilish grin overtook her features. "Hey Weiss, do you know what dogs do after they finish obedience school?" She didn't even let Weiss complain or object before finishing, "They get their masters ! Eh? Eh?" In return, she received similar whacks on her head from each girlfriend, but her smile never left her. "Say what you want, that was good." Blake raised a hand up threateningly, and Yang faltered, raising both hands up in surrender.

"I think that's enough of your storytelling for today," Blake muttered, rubbing her temples.

"How sad," Yang said, "I was really looking forward to talk about the tale of our haunted refrigerator."

"Your what now?" Weiss asked disbelievingly.

"No kidding," Yang stated with a blank expression. "It is positively… chilling ." There was no mercy this time around as she received a pillow to the face.

"Out."

"What?" Yang asked, perplexed.

"Out," Blake repeated, getting up and moving off the bed. She took hold of Yangs arm and pulled her up as well. Blake manoeuvred around her and started pushing her towards the door.

"N-now B-Blakey," Yang stuttered. "Let's not make any drastic decisions. Why don't we-" the door slammed in her face before she could finish her sentence. "Great." With that she shuffled off, hoping to come up with some plan to appease to the girls.

An hour later and with no word from the brawler, Blake began to worry. "Weiss?"

"Blake?" Weiss muttered back, head burrowed in her notebook as she lay against the faunus. Once Yang was kicked out, Blake took her position and the couple went back to their previous activities. However, now, an hour later, Blake was starting to feel slightly guilty for her rash actions.

"Do you think I over did it?" she asked the heiress. She had been thinking about it for the past ten minutes now, and the guilt wasn't leaving her.

Weiss paused her reading as she looked up at the girl. She noticed her slightly dejected expression and sighed, closing the book and putting it to the side. She turned around slightly and pulled the faunus into a hug. "Well… it was a little sudden, but I can most definitely understand why you did it," she replied, trying to ease the faunus' worries. "Don't worry, Blake. Yang isn't mad. You know how she is." Blake smiled down at the heiress, both at her words and at the remembrance of their girlfriend.

"Yeah, Yang sure is something," she stated, smiling fondly. Weiss smiled back, moving forward to kiss the faunus. Blake reciprocated gladly, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl to pull her closer. They would have continued further, had loud music accompanied by someone singing, not interrupted them. They pulled apart and looked at each other, puzzled. "Is that… what is that?" Blake asked, but Weiss could only shake her head. They moved together to the window and opened it up. To their shock, embarrassment and perhaps slight amazement, Nora was standing at the bottom of the window, playing a sad tune on the guitar as Ren accompanied her on the keyboard.

 _"- so have thousands before you_  
 _I offer an apology, one long overdue."_

They caught the last few words of the verse which was sang next to them. They looked to the side and were greeted once again with a sight they couldn't forget. Yang was balancing on the small ledge which ran under their window, quite the distance above the ground. Her eyes were closed as she focused on the music, left hand clenched into a fist which was raised up to her side.

 _"I am sorry_  
 _Blake Weiss I am sorry_  
 _Hear my song_  
 _I know I sing the truth_  
 _Although we were breed to fight,"_

She paused here, opening her eyes as she stared directly at the monochrome pair, reaching out her arm towards them.

 _"I reach for kindness in your heart, tonight!"_

She started moving slowly towards them, careful of her steps as she balanced on the precariously tiny ledge.

 _"And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_  
 _Love can truly live,"_

Yang stumbled slightly, eyes wide as her arms grasped desperately at something to hold. Blake and Weiss reacted quick, reaching out to grab onto the huntress. They pulled her towards them, and she smiled gratefully.

 _"And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive_  
 _Love, love will truly live."_

Once the last bit of the song was done, they heard footsteps running quickly away. Together they glanced down only to catch Nora and Ren rounding the corner, hurrying away with the instruments. Apparently little to no people were about since the little spectacle didn't seem to attract any crowd. Or maybe they have grown so accustomed to strange things happening around, they just disregarded it. Either way, both Weiss and Blake were glad. Yang on her part didn't particularly care as she grinned at the two, still being held in their arms. "You dork," Weiss finally muttered, sighing as she sneaked Yang a quick kiss.

"Does that mean I am forgiven?" Yang asked, a hopeful expression on her face. Blake and Weiss looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

"After a performance like that, it's hard not to," Blake answered, smiling.

"Yes!" Yang shouted, leaning back to fist bump the air. She leaned back a bit too far and almost fell once again had the two girls not tightened their hold.

"Okay, how about you climb in first before you manage to actually fall down for real," Weiss lectured, moving to the side to give the brawler some space. Yang pulled herself in, both Weiss and Blake letting her go once she was fully inside. Yang moved to close the window, mentally vowing to buy Nora and Ren lunch for their efforts. Once that was done she turned towards her two girlfriends, pulling them both into a bearhug.

Blake chuckled but went with it nonetheless. "How did you even come up with the idea?"

Yang shrugged, pulling away to face the faunus. "I went to the gym to punch some bags, and I met Ren and Nora there," she started explaining. "I told them what happened, and Nora came up with the idea to sing you two a song. We just had to pick the song and get Ren to agree."

"Poor boy," Weiss mumbled under her breath. She could only imagine what those two did. Nora and Yang plotting together? Never good.

"Here I was worried I was too harsh, and you just went to the gym like nothing ever happened," Blake deadpanned. Yang pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, Kitten," she said, "I did feel a teeny weeny bit bad. But I was itching to go to the gym for a while before so…"

"Well why didn't you say so?" asked Weiss, tilting her head to the side slightly. "Although… I was pretty comfortable so I'd have stayed behind."

Blake nodded her agreement, "I'd have probably stayed too, but it's not like you weren't allowed to go or anything."

"It's okay, guys," Yang said, smiling at the two. "Not all couples go to the gym together… some relationships just don't work out ." She was met with blank stares.


End file.
